


Of picnics and companionship

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: Just another tale of a black wolf parading as a family dog.Set after “I’ll keep you safe”.





	Of picnics and companionship

**Author's Note:**

> Set after “I’ll keep you safe”. It’s not necessary to read that one to understand this story but it would make it easier. :)
> 
> I’ve always been fascinated by the way the minds of mentally ill people worked, or rather failed to work, as we call, “properly”. These series will build upon the idea of Theo’s fragile mind being trapped inside a wolf’s much primitive and simpler one, his soul being pieced back together by his friends - his pack.

High heels clicked on the hardwood flooring, the sound resembling the back-and-forth of nervous spacing.

 

“Liam honey, is Theo home?” Mrs. Geyer’s voice chirped from downstairs.

 

“Yeah mom.” The boy said, already nudging his boyfriend and smiling at the surprised yet sleepy look on the older’s face. Theo went downstairs and watched as the stressed out woman rushed into the living room, putting in one of her earrings.

 

“Oh, there you are! I need a huge favour!” She started. “There will be a picnic held by my boss and he wants us to bring our dogs if we have one...” Oh no, Theo already had an idea of where this was going, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. “And I was thinking, that maybe you would let me take Fluffles with me? I’ll look after him I promise!” She looked at the boy expectantly.

 

Now, ever since she met Theo in his wolf-form and Liam being absolutely helpful for not coming up with a name at all she kept calling the wolf “ _Fluffles_ ”. Because it totally suited Theo’s badass wolf.

 

“Sure Mrs. Geyer. Uh, when exactly do you need him?” He had a bad feeling about this. Something was not right and he wanted to make sure to find out what it was.

 

Theo, spending the majority of his time as a wolf in the previous weeks, became fond of the woman. There were nights when Liam fell asleep all too quickly and couldn’t lie to his mother about having had a walk with the “dog” and Mrs. Geyer, being the angel she is, insisted on taking the “ _pup_ ” for a walk herself so that he can sleep soundly after. Protesting against it the first time, because _he is not a dog_ , and it didn’t matter that he was currently disguising himself as one, but eventually getting used to the collar and the leash. Even though she never talked to the canine as Corey or Mason would, not knowing that _he would have understood every word_ , the wolf always sensed the scent of nervousness and exhaustion hanging in the air. He tried to help her relax around him, making sure that she was safe wherever they had gone for their long walks.

 

“I’m sorry for not letting you know any sooner but now would be nice? I already made an appointment with the groomer...” _Wait what?!_ “...and he’ll be ready just in time for the picnic.” The woman looked at him embarassed but hopeful at the same time.

 

She really liked the “pup”, always buying him various treats and toys. The majority of them still ended up at Deaton’s, Theo only keeping one stuffed-squeaky beaver for himself which already looked like a tank ran over him but it was totally fine, thank you very much.

 

“I’ll wake him up and bring him downstairs for you.” Theo lied, sighing in defeat. Mrs. Geyer kissed the boy on his cheek, her motherly affection always warming Theo’s heart. He went upstairs to Liam’s room, trying not to wake the other boy as he was already asleep but failing at it.

 

“What did she want?” Liam murmured, an arm thrown over his eyes. It was Saturday after all, he deserved to sleep in and just be lazy.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle, she just needs my help with something. Go back to sleep love.” Theo whispered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the younger’s lips.

 

Theo went to the room next to Liam’s, _his room_ , and started to undress. After folding his pyjamas neatly he began to shift, feeling his bones change in the process. Shaking his fur out he went downstairs where Mrs. Geyer was waiting for him.

 

“Aw, look at you! Those lazy boys sent you down all alone! How can you be this clever?” Mrs. Geyer greeted the wolf. “Such a clever puppy!” She cooed, stroking the sides of his face and earning a wolfish grin in return. Turning, she picked up a collar and a leash, staring at him expectantly.

 

“I know you don’t like it but would you let me?” She asked, as if he understood her. _She may knows more than she lets on._ Theo thought. Lifting his head up and standing still the wolf allowed the woman to put the collar, which had a large “F” for “ _Fluffles_ ” dangling from it, and the leash on him. The muzzle however... that was a different story. He ducked his head stubbornly at first.

 

“Please Fluffles, you know you are too large to go to the park without one!” She pleaded. Huffing in defeat, Theo held his head still so that Mrs. Geyer could fasten the muzzle’s straps on the back of his head. “Good boy!” She cheered and despite the situation Theo couldn’t help but wag his tail at the words.

 

Arriving at the groomer salon he sniffled the air around him, the many different scents setting him on the edge. _He didn’t sign up for this, this is a nightmare, the scent of terror lingering in the air is too much, and wait will he be hung up by the leash there because that a nope and why is he doing this in the first pla..._ The water actually felt nice on his fur and it was heavenly paired up with the shampoo and the fingers massaging his skin. This was a totally different experience compared to shovering as a human. Theo never got near water in this form, not if he could help it anyway.

 

“You look so cute!” His boyfriend’s mother told him as she snapped a picture sending it to Liam without Theo’s knowledge. He looked even fluffier after the blow drying. Like a giant black cotton candy...

 

The picnic was huge and the delicious smell of various grilled foods flooded the chimera’s senses. However Mrs. Geyers happy, joyful scent dropping into something that screamed anxiety and nervousness alerted the wolf. Theo looked up at the woman, head tilted to one side as if asking her what’s wrong, how could he help. _Who should I scare out of their pants for threatening one of my own?_

 

Following the woman’s gaze he immediately identified “the threat” in the form of a loud, yipping, irritating little furrball right next to her owner who resembled similar traits... Minus the furrball thing.

 

“I wish you could chase Amber away from Beacon Hills forever.” Mrs. Geyer told him absentmindedly. _Promise me not to tell Liam and I will._ The chimera thought, his ears pointing forward curiously. Getting closer, his temporary owner greeted her boss then Amber, the latter falling silent as she picked the tiny ball of anger and shivers up, eyeing Theo warily.

 

“They let you keep beasts like that?!” Amber squealed. The wolf already felt a low growl building in his chest. _Oh how I want to show you how much of a beast I really am._ Theo’s mind sang as he snarled at her, standing in front of Msr. Geyer with his body turned sideways, shielding her, ears laying flat against his skull for a second.

 

“It’s so nice to see you Amber!” Mrs. Geyer put on a fake smile. “Oh, Fluffles is a sweathearth, you don’t have to worry!” Reaching down, she stoked the black furred head calmingly. “He’s just a little short tempered arround annoying high pitched noises, you know?” She smiled sweetly. Theo would have laughed, had he had the ability to do so.

 

The day went by fast after that. It turned out that Mrs. Geyer’s boss couldn’t keep himself away from the wolf, calling “ _Fluffles_ ” to play with him all day and slipping threats to him from time to time. That steak was delicious...

 

Theo pieced the puzzle together: Mrs. Geyer needed him to impress her crazy dog lover boss and more importantly, to get her annoying coworker to get back to Earth again and stop getting her into awful situations at work. At the end of the day Theo considered the job well done, hopping into the backseat of the woman’s car exhaustedly. Drifting off, he only woke up in Liam’s bed with his boyfriend spooning him from behind, thrusting the boy so much that he had shifted back in his sleep.

 

“Did you carry me inside?” He croaked despite already knowing the answer, a light blush colouring his cheeks. As he turned his head to look at his lover he felt that his collar was still loosely around his neck, his blush deepening.

 

“Yeah. You were too adorable to wake you up.” Liam kissed the older’s neck gently, right above the soft leather band.

 

“ ‘M not adorable but scary.” Theo drawled sleepily, his voice slurring. All the running around and chasing Amber’s dog took out all his energy. It had been a while since the last time he turned after all.

 

“That you are _Fluffles_.” Liam chuckled. “Mom sent me the picture you know? Mason and Corey couldn’t stop laughing for fifteen minutes at least, Corey even fell off the couch. You should have seen your face, you can look so annoyed even as a wolf.” Liam smiled into his boyfriend’s neck while the chimera hummed softly. “When you guys got home she couldn’t stop talking about you. How much of a good boy you were and how you made her boss like her more now than he did “Annoying Amber”.”

 

“I’m glad I could help.” Theo turned, nibbling Liam’s jaw gently like he would as a wolf. “I had fun.” He beamed.

 

“You made her happy. She was so stressed about work lately but you really did help a lot today.“ He stroked Theo’s hair, making him turn his head into his palm. ”Thank you _Pup_.” The werewolf caressed his cheek, kissing him lazily. The feeling of being _safe_ and _important_ flooded Theo’s mind right before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that Mrs. Geyer did not come off as a stupid person for believing that Theo was just a dog in his wolf-form. Because believe it or not, there are actual dog breeds that resemble a wolf so much that you almost can’t tell the difference (for example wolf-dog hybrids and the czechoslovakian wolfdog). :) And she is totally pack.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my work. Again, let me know if you find any major mistakes, I’m not a native speaker and I don’t have a beta reader.
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments on my previous story, because this time those inspired me to write another one. <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr https://friendlysociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
